


They Just Work

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Spirit Animal [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fanart Included, M/M, they all have animals, they are shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They aren't compatible. Not by any means.</i> NOW WITH VISUAL! LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Just Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where everyone has an animal. They are all shifters and everyone has a spirit animal that is theirs.

They aren't compatible. Not by any means.

Jonny has always felt assertive, aggressive even, toward some people. He's a Golden Tiger, rare and a mix of several different tigers. His fur is darker then other Golden Tigers, more brown then golden, and the dark orange stripes his mother has are darker on him, almost a muddy brown, but not quite. His dad had been a Bengal Tiger. His brother was a Golden Tiger as well, but resembled his mother more than Jonny did. Jonny's family is filled with with different tigers, only every now and then would one of his ancestors branch from the belief of his family; that they only mate and breed with other tigers. Those shifters who decided this were no longer considered family.

Patrick is Jonny's opposite. Patrick is excitable and energetic, happy and friendly. He likes to talk and he likes to make friends with people who he barely knows. He can be skittish and rude when he doesn't mean to be, but it's a characteristic of Patrick's animal; an Eastern cottontail. Jonny saw him once, in his animal form. He was slightly smaller then the rabbits he had seen in the wild. He was rich gold color, with a darker brown spot here and there. He had been sleeping on his couch, Jonny walking right into Patrick's place because they had morning practice and Patrick hadn't been answering his calls. Jonny had stared and then quietly left. It had been an optional skate anyway.

It's just, you're not supposed to see other people's animals. With family, it's to be understandable. You share your form with your mom, dad, any siblings, or close extended family. It's not taboo to show close friends, but it's not common. Telling someone what your animals is is completely different from showing them. For example, Jonny knew that Andrew was some sort of rodent and that Brandon was a type of badger. Saad was some sort of leimur and Sharpy was a type of bird that Jonny knew was known for causing people problems. The difference is, Jonny has never seen them. He's seen TJ's form, an oddly colored Ocelot, but TJ was never as reserved as society wished for people to be. 

They shouldn't work, is the thing. Patrick is a prey animal. Back before the world had the shifting gene, tigers ate prey that resembled Patrick's animal. Jonny was a predator, he always had been. He was competetive and he was territorial. Patrick joked and didn't know what personal space was.

Yet somehow, they continued to work together. They became friends, closer then Jonny ever was to TJ, and they grew together. Patrick asked him on a date the third year they had known each other. Jonny had showed Patrick his animal the same day he proposed. Patrick had accepted before quickly shifting into his own form. It had been odd, being in his animal form, having something his instincts should be calling prey, cuddling up to his side. Instead of his animal side insisting on eating Patrick, he spent the entire night gently licking Patrick's head as he dozed next to him. His entire body relaxed and calm.

His parents had been so happy for him, even with Patrick not being a tiger, let alone a feline. They told Jonny that they couldn't imagine him with anyone else.

They aren't compatible. Not by any means. 

They love each other, though.

So they make it work.

** Visual **

[](http://s1311.photobucket.com/user/WellPuckYouToo/media/jonnyandpat_zps55c5e71f.png.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to figure out who else I'm gonna write about. lol


End file.
